fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Delphi
Delphi is the Throne World for the House Hawkwood, a frigid world that has suffered a lot from the Fading Suns phenomena. World Stats Ruler: Duke Montgomery Hawkwood Cathedral: Domaldo Cathedral (Orthodox) Agora: Charioteers/Reeves Garrison: 8 Capital: Anschok City Region West Jumps: 2 Tech Level: 6 Human Population: 2,015,000,000 Alien Population: 150,000 (mostly Obun) Resources: Granite, gold, deuterium Exports: Granite, gold, deuterium, politics Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Chalora 0.2755 AU Medium sized and rocky; Slow axial spin; Uninhabited Kosa 0.4850 AU Small and rocky; Mining ops, only one left, a Joint Justinian/Charioteer operation Delphi 1.344 AU Only planet with a life sustaining atmosphere (Miercoles) moon Numerous Hawkwood military bases; Offlimits to unofficial personnel Cylor 8.541 AU Large Volcanically active; Uninhabited Camden 19.058 AU Gaseous blue and purple Jovian planet Rochala 28.0651 AU Small, frozen rock; Hawkwood listening post Jumpgate 46.087 AU History Discovered in 2395, the first leader of Delphi was Gervaise Windsor-Hapsburg, following a successful rebellion against the 1st Republic. House Hawkwood was founded in 2525 by Robert Hawkwood, the grandson of Gervaise. The planet has never been conquered while under Hawkwood rule, over 2500 years, although House Justinian has pretty much always controlled the Courai continent. The world is noted for its excellent system of Town Criers, and its urban, sophisticated and relatively well educated population. The world required very little terraforming and weather control systems were never installed. However, Dephi's was one of the first suns to begin fading, which caused the planet to cool down considerably. Locations Virigo Major Ruled directly by Princess Victoria Hawkwood, Virigo Major has the best road system in the Empire, and motorized vehicles are as common as brute carts. This is just one symbol of the fact that this is one of the wealthies regions in the entire Empire. There are three city regions here - Kago, Anshock and Shiro, all of which contribute to the regions wealth. The Kago City Region has a population of some 400 million, and is home to shipyards that build most of the planets seagoing merchant vessels. A major airport and naval base operate from this city region. There are also refineries, mining, and automobile production in this city. As a result, there is a heavy use of fossil fuels which create chronic energy shortages and severe pollution. Not surprisingly, there is a heavy Scraver and Muster presence. One of the greatest temples to Hombor is located in Kago, run by the Amaltheans. The Anshock City Region is the captial of the world and weighs in with a population of 700 million. The city is home to the Domaldo Cathedral, a major airport, naval base and the main planetary star port. Just as importantly, it is home to Princess Victoria's Palace, wherein stays Lady Penelope Hawkwood, Victoria's niece and ward. There are also numerous universities, agorae, museums, theatres, etc. Mediro beach resorts for the rich and famous are located herein, with a reputation as being a haven of sin. The Muster maintain a strong presence here, as do the Reeves. Chariotters and Couresans are commonly seen as well. Reeves Dean Ebinezer Mek, the richest person in Hawkwood space, calls Anshock home. Heavy use is made of wind power. The Shiro City Region is the smallest on in Virigo, a mere 40 million. The industry here focuses on precision tech - telecommunications, medical tech, space ship parts, etc. Accordingly, there is a heavy Engineers presence in the city region. A major airport connects the city with the rest of the planet. The hinterland of the city is subject to Ice Wyrms and Davros wolf-cats, along with occassional bouts of "Scarlet Sclera", a disease that makes the sufferer insane and go on killing sprees before dying of internal hemorrgaging. There are frequent rumors of psychic coven in the area. (1,740,000,000 population) Virigo Minor Ruled by Duke Montgomery Hawkwood, Virigo Minor is home to the Doloria City Region, the Nacado Holy State, a major airport and active vulcanism on the north coast. The Doloria City Region is ruled by the Countess Colette Hawkwood and has a very religious population of 50 million, and is considered by all to be the theological center of the planet. Archbishop Lyander is a moderate hinayanist and heads up the Delphian Metropolitan, located in Doloria. The city's hinterland is also home to many Justinian mines that yield gold and precious metals. The Nacado Holy State was given to the Orthodox in 4120 and consists of 150 million people who live at a lower technology level than the rest of the world - a more pastoral and traditional lifestyle approved by the Orthodoxy. Unfortunately for the residents here, the global cooling has eliminated much arable land, resulting in a dependency on food imports and food riots and increasing crime. The guilds want to modernize the area, but Church wants to keep it pastoral. (215 million population) Courai The Courai is ruled by a triumverate of Justinians, guilders and the Church. This triumverate is ultimately accountable to Countess Chirona Hawkwood and currently consists of Count Udoro Justinian, who wants to expand Justinian mining rights, the Muster Dean Mozak, an open republican who doesn't want Justinian competition in mining, and Bishop Megnasi, who favors the Justinians and wants to eliminate the triumverate as he deems it as being too republican in nature. The area suffers from active vulcanism on the south coast. Courai is home to the Veet City Region, the largest mining and refinery center with a population of 30 million. Mining rights are split between the Justinians and the Muster and are bitterly contested. The Church supports the Justinians, especially given local guild republicanism. The Inquisition is beginning to take notice of the republicanism here. (50 million population) Frisia This frozen north polar region of Delphi is ruled by Duchess Leda Hawkwood, an early supporter of, but also frequent critic of, Alexius. There are many yeomen and guilders here, engaging in fishing & trapping, and the hunting of Ice Wyrms. There are also many religious sects here: hesychasts, incarnates, zuranists and many others. The Frisia is also rumored to feature many hidden caches of Second Republic technology. (5 million population) Davros Davros is the south polar region of Delphi and ruled by Count Rogan Tiberius Hawkwood, a populist of loose morals and open sexuality. Second Republic solar lenses create regions of temperate climate within the region, create hot springs and popular winter resorts for skiing, skating, hunting, etc. There are many high profile crimes due to rich and powerful tourists. The area is also home to Golden Ice Wyrms, landslides, and freak blizzards. (5 million population) Category:Hawkwood Worlds Category:Worlds